<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish Granted by ChillieBean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478103">Wish Granted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean'>ChillieBean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Comes Next [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Would it be too forward of Baptiste to sit on their side of the table and reach out, one hand on Genji’s shoulder, the other on the nape of Lúcio’s neck, to breathe in their air, to kiss them both and finally get what he has so desperately wanted all this time? God, it’s all he wants right now; more than air, more than life itself.</p><p>But instead of acting on his clear desires, he clenches his hands into tight fists as Genji and Lúcio pull apart, looking into each other’s eyes like they’re each other’s world.</p><p>And there goes another pang of jealousy, stabbing Baptiste in the gut like a shard of ice. He knows, that even if he did find someone to fuck, it would just make the chasm of loneliness that much wider. He hasn’t allowed someone in his life since leaving Talon, the risk has been too significant. But now, now with Overwatch and a team, a family watching his back, letting someone—Lúcio and Genji—into his life would make it all worth it. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Comes Next [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish Granted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is here thanks to DMing with blooming. This is a direct sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927347/chapters/57665893">Wishing What He Had</a>, it would be worth reading that before this (~500 word ficlet).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baptiste looks at his reflection in the mirror.</p><p>Jeans, plain navy blue button-down, leather jacket, boots. His usual go-to for hookups. He changed his nose ring to a thicker titanium band, something that stands out a little more than his practical, thinner sterling silver piercing. He wants to be noticed, to be seen, to be dragged away by <em> anyone </em> that will have him to their car, a hotel room, a bathroom, the back alley, he couldn’t give a fuck <em> where</em>, just <em> somewhere </em> that he can channel his pent-up energy, to feel hands on his skin, to feel their tight embrace.</p><p>Preferably, he’d like two people he could have his way with but he’s not getting his hopes up.</p><p>All he needs is someone he can share a couple of hours with. Someone who can tide him over for a little while so he doesn’t pop boners whenever he <em> thinks </em> about Genji and Lúcio, or when his traitorous brain starts to wonder where <em> else </em>they might have fucked.</p><p>With a huff and the roll of his eyes, he tries to shoo them out of his mind. Tonight is about him, it’s about getting some contact, some physical affection from hands that aren’t his.</p><p>He picks up his cologne and gives himself a quick couple of sprays. He eyes his hair, he checks his ass out in the mirror. These jeans were always the most flattering.</p><p>Picking up his wallet and phone from his nightstand, he heads out. He can hear distant laughter coming from the recreation room. It’s game night, most of everyone partakes. He doesn’t know what game is on tonight, nor does he care—he told everyone that he was going to head into town for some late-night shopping, and thankfully no one asked to join. </p><p>Given all of the voices carrying out of the rec room, if he’s lucky, he won’t run into anyone now <em> and </em> when he returns at whatever ungodly hour he deems appropriate to saunter back to real life.</p><p>He rounds the corner, the hangar doors are within sight. The voices fade, and with each step closer his smile grows wider. It has been <em> too </em> long since he was with someone. He remembers when it was, back in Port-de-Paix almost a year ago, before he had to leave it all behind.</p><p>Honestly, too damn long.</p><p>He opens the door, stepping inside the hangar. The back corner of the room is lit, he hears the quiet shuffle of feet. It’s probably Brigitte or Hana, or both, working late. It's not a rare occurrence for either of them and they both know he’s heading into town anyway.</p><p>But dread pools in the pit of his stomach, quickly followed by white-hot arousal, when he hears a low growl. A growl he has heard before, a growl he hasn’t been able to <em> stop </em> thinking about since he heard it all those months ago. </p><p>Baptiste licks his too dry lips as he approaches. This night is about <em> him</em>, he reminds himself. It’s about having his needs met, being in someone else’s tender embrace. <em> If </em> Genji and Lúcio are here, he won’t let them stop him from hooking up. He wants—<em>needs—</em>a little sliver of what <em> they </em> have daily.</p><p>Heading past the Orca, Baptiste’s eyes settle on the truck, then at Genji with his back pressed against it. His hands are pinned beside his head by Lúcio, their fingers are weaved together, and Lúcio is quietly murmuring <em> something </em> in his ear. Even though Lúcio is standing on his toes, his thigh is slotted between Genji’s legs, and when he pulls away, Genji <em> leers </em> at him with heavy-lidded eyes that are utterly <em> dripping </em> in lust. Baptiste <em> desperately </em> tries to tune into whatever Lúcio is saying, but all he can hear is his pulse thrumming in his ears. </p><p>Just as he is about to clear his throat to get their attention, Genji’s gaze shifts to him. His eyes widen, he jerks his head slightly, enough to get Lúcio looking over his shoulder. Like a couple of kids who just got busted by the school’s principal, they immediately separate, standing a respectable distance apart. Genji looks at his feet and absently runs his fingers through his hair, while Lúcio… Lúcio levels him a stare with hungry, bedroom eyes, and <em> that </em> is wholly, totally unfair.</p><p>“You’re still heading into town?” Lúcio asks.</p><p>“Yeah,” Baptiste says, barely a whisper. He clears his throat and repeats, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Mind if we join you? We were thinking of shopping, having some dinner, maybe hitting a club or two…” Lúcio winks and glances at Genji, Genji’s eyes shift from Lúcio to Baptiste, and he smiles weakly.</p><p>A part of Baptiste is utterly delighted that he will be in their company. Lust aside, they’re great guys who are fun to be around. It’s never a dull moment with either of them.</p><p>The rest of Baptiste though... He just <em> knows </em> that he will be their babysitter; the third wheel. He’ll sit there with his front-row seat, watching as they can’t keep their hands off each other, and he <em>also</em> knows that he’ll have a sense of obligation to bring them back home when <em> they’re </em> done.</p><p>His plans for a night of fucking just got cockblocked by the very guys he wants. By the very <em> cocks </em> he wants. </p><p>Maybe he should let them in on his plans, and if he’s lucky, they’ll agree to be his wingmen. That way, with everything out on the table, they can take a taxi back to the base, or one of them can take on the role of designated driver and drive the truck back themselves. Baptiste can take a cab back tomorrow morning just as easily; it’s a little less inconspicuous, but he’ll take what he can get.</p><p>Pulling the keys from his pocket, Baptiste gives a nonchalant shrug. “Sure. The more, the merrier.”</p><p>“Sweet,” Lúcio says, giving Baptiste a good clap on the back as he steps aside.</p><p>Baptiste settles in the driver’s seat, and predictably, Genji and Lúcio hop in the back. Yep, this is Baptiste’s Taxi Service, forever the designated driver, the eternal third wheel.</p><p>Allowing himself a pity eye roll, Baptiste starts the truck. He uses the drive into town to cool off, instead of letting every giggle or the secret, hushed words said between them that he can’t quite catch get the better of him. Genji and Lúcio are his friends, first and foremost, and this streak of jealousy is making Baptiste cringe at himself. </p><p>They park the car and walk the busy, bustling streets. It seems the entire population of Gibraltar have one thing in mind, and that’s to head to the night market. Baptiste is sure he bumps shoulders with every one of them.</p><p>Soon enough, Baptiste finds his spirits lifted, and he is laughing alongside Genji and Lúcio. Despite it being September, Lúcio picks up a few knickknacks as Christmas stocking stuffers. He has an eye for it—the cutest blown glass cat for Brigitte. A clear coffee mug with three increments on it, stating ‘go away’ at the top, ‘not yet’, in the middle, and ‘how can I help you?’ at the bottom for Angela. An old Hasselhoff poster for Reinhardt. He has an eye for finding genuinely thoughtful gifts. </p><p>One particularly <em> eclectic </em> stall draws Lúcio’s attention, selling a manner of hideous clothes. Like a man on a mission, Lúcio scans the stalls racks at top speed, barely giving more than a moment’s glance. Then he stops, barks a laugh, pulls something off the rack, and when he turns around, with the biggest grin plastered on his face, he has a pair of <em> tiny </em>gold hotpants in his hand.</p><p>Genji shakes his head. “Oh no—”</p><p>“C’mon man,” Lúcio says, approaching Genji, “there is <em> only </em> one person who can rock these, and that’s you.”</p><p>“I won’t <em> fit </em> in those.”</p><p>Lúcio scoffs. “Oh, you will.” Sighing dreamily, he flips the booty shorts over to reveal ‘100% Bitch’ printed in big, blocky letters over the ass. “I can’t <em> wait </em>to see what your ass will look like in these.”</p><p>Baptiste sucks in a breath as his eyes drop to Genji’s ass. It always looked like a damned snack, <em> especially </em>in the jeans he is currently wearing. In those hotpants that Lúcio is waving in Genji’s face, he would look fucking <em> amazing</em>.</p><p>“Not here,” Genji says, a quiet little murmur. It doesn't deter Lúcio, his eyes light right up, and he practically bounces. “Although…” Genji heads off, picking something off the rack then over to the corner with different shoes all heaped together. When he returns, he has a pair of neon green fishnet stockings and a pair of thigh-high boots. “If you want <em> me </em> in the shorts, I want you in <em> these </em>.”</p><p>"Oh, you're on," Lúcio says, taking the boots and fishnets, and handing the booty shorts to Genji. “I’ll be right back.” With a wink, he heads to the small change room set up beside the register.</p><p>Genji glances at Baptiste and offers a shy little smile. Baptiste doesn’t say anything, just smiles back when Genji makes an effort to semi-conceal the hotpants behind his back. Baptiste does notice the slight reddening of his cheeks, and he smiles a little wider.</p><p>“We don’t always do this,” Genji says. He looks at the shorts, the front first, then the back, and cringes. “Although I’m certain I owned a pair of these.”</p><p>Baptiste chuckles. “Even with that bold declaration?”</p><p>“Or something similar. Or worse.” Genji shrugs. “It was a long time ago, and I have since seen the error of my ways.”</p><p>“We were all wild in our twenties,” Baptiste says, recalling countless nights on countless missions spent drinking and fucking without a care in the world. Back when he told himself that he had <em> earned </em> those things.</p><p>He blinks back into now as he feels the impossibly gentle caress of large hands on his skin, burying those memories as deep as he can manage. He settles on the changeroom as the curtain flies open, and all he can see is a leg, the calf and knee encased in tight, black shiny leather, the thigh wrapped in green fishnets. It’s dramatic, more dramatic than Baptiste has ever seen Lúcio, but that adds to the amusement of this <em> act</em>, as a bare arm suddenly appears from behind the curtain, a finger traces up the thigh. </p><p>Then, Lúcio <em> struts </em> out, wearing a neon green tank top he wasn’t in before, and down to his underwear. The heels on those boots have to be at least six inches, but Lúcio <em> owns </em> them, walking like he was born in them. He approaches Genji, drapes his arms over his shoulders and wraps his leg around Genji’s hip. Genji’s hands slide onto Lúcio’s ass, they don’t say anything, they don’t <em> do </em> anything, they just stare into each other’s eyes, and honestly, this, <em> this </em> was <em> not </em> an image he expected ever to see; something so private, so intimate, so—</p><p>So fucking rage-inducing, because now this is just torture. God, what Baptiste wouldn’t give to be in Genji’s position right now. </p><p>“Hey, hey!” the stall operator shouts from the register. The man is old, his words heavily accented. Italian, if Baptiste were to guess. “This is a reputable place of business, not a pornography studio!”</p><p>Lúcio’s grins and he peels himself away from Genji. “My apologies,” he says with a small bow of his head, walking back into the changeroom.</p><p>Baptiste risks a cheeky sideways glance at Genji, and now his cheeks are flushed. He does that thing again, where he’s looking at his feet while combing his fingers through his hair. He’s embarrassed and it’s cute. </p><p>Lúcio emerges from the stall quick enough, dressed in his jeans and shirt. He doesn’t join them, though, oh no, he continues scanning the rest of the racks, and shouts out a long, “Yes!” as he picks up something from the shelf and holds it up.</p><p>From a distance, it looks like a loud-as-fuck Hawaiian shirt: blinding neon blue and green and orange hibiscuses splash on a black background. As Lúcio approaches, though, those petals are different shapes and look decidedly phallic.</p><p>“You <em> have </em> to wear this,” Lúcio says, grinning from ear to ear. “I’m not taking no for an answer!”</p><p>Baptiste cringes as he eyes the shirt up close. Every single petal is a penis, of varying shape and size and hardness, and in the middle, the stigma is an ejaculating cock. It’s disgusting, it’s <em> vulgar, </em> it has Baptiste questioning the vendor’s exclamation that this is a 'reputable business' just based on the items Lúcio and Genji have found, and the longer he looks at it, the harder it is to keep his laughter in.</p><p>When Genji snorts and erupts into full-blown <em> hollering</em>, it’s over. Baptiste laughs so hard tears sting his eyes. When he thinks he’s ready to stop laughing, he catches a look at the shirt and just starts all over again. But soon enough he feels a hand on his shoulder, squeezing a little tight, and it all but sucks the air out of his lungs. Following the hand and the arm to Genji, who is doubled over and likely holding onto Baptiste for balance. </p><p>Genji isn’t one to show <em> any </em> physical affection, not unless it’s Lúcio. He keeps everyone at a respectable distance, he definitely won’t touch anyone unless it’s necessary, so <em> this </em> is new and exciting. Baptiste is probably getting his hopes <em> way </em> up, but he cannot help but think that it’s intentional.</p><p><em> Finally </em> feeling like he’s out of laughs, Baptiste sighs and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, holding the corner of the shirt in his hand. But as much as he tries to focus on the abomination in front of him, all he can focus on is Genji’s hand on his shoulder, which has <em> not </em> moved. </p><p>Wetting his too dry lips, Baptiste lets out a breath. “This is <em> ridiculous, </em> and I am <em> not </em> wearing it.”</p><p>“Aww, please?” Lúcio asks. Then he dares to look up at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes he has ever seen.</p><p>Then Baptiste makes the mistake to turn his attention to Genji, who is looking at him with equally large puppy dog eyes, and he finds his will ever slipping. </p><p>With a sigh, Baptiste takes the shirt. “Fine. But I’m <em> only </em>trying it on.”</p><p>He heads to the changeroom, closing the curtain behind him. There is a hook against the wall, he shrugs out of his jacket, hanging it up, then takes off his button-down. He holds out dick shirt, frowning in contempt at just how awful it is, and without giving it another moment’s thought, he slides it on. </p><p>He looks down at himself, and it's much worse it is wearing it. There are poorly drawn cocks <em> everywhere </em> —on his chest, his shoulders, it doesn’t matter <em> where </em> he looks, he can see the colourful phalluses in his peripheral vision. Whoever designed this shirt was either drunk or did it on a bet. There is no one, in their right mind, who would wear this thing <em> willingly</em>.</p><p>Holding his breath and anticipating another round of laughter, Baptiste draws the curtain. When Lúcio or Genji aren’t waiting for him he frowns, eyeing them at the register when he steps out of the little room.</p><p>“And the shirt,” Lúcio says, glancing at Baptiste. He does a double-take, he utterly <em> beams</em>, and for a moment, the only thing he sees as the world fades to white is Lúcio’s bright, smiling face. “Oh, we’re <em> definitely </em> taking the shirt!”</p><p>It takes a moment for those words to sink in, and when they do, Baptiste races over to the counter. “No, I’m not taking this.”</p><p>“Yes, he is,” Genji says. Baptiste shifts his attention to Genji, and Genji licks his lips. “It is only fair; I have the hotpants, Lúcio the boots and stockings, and you the shirt.”</p><p>“I’m <em> never </em> going to wear this.”</p><p>“<em>I'm </em> never going to wear the hotpants,” Genji says with a wink. </p><p>Baptiste’s entire world almost collapses in on itself. He has been on the receiving end of many winks in his time, but this is the first time he’s felt like this—he can feel his heart hammering in his chest, his palms are sweaty, and his stomach is fluttering <em> fiercely</em>. At this stage, Baptiste might just cancel his plans to hook up with a stranger and just proposition Lúcio and Genji. This is what they want, right? They wouldn’t be so playful, so <em> open </em> when they tend to keep each other at arm’s length when anyone else is on base. </p><p>They <em> have </em> to want him, just as much as he wants them.</p><p>“So is that a yes?” The stall keeper says, frustration leaching into every syllable.</p><p>“Sure,” Baptiste says, barely a whisper. </p><p>A long string of muttered, angry Italian carries from behind the little desk acting as a counter. Baptiste ignores it, tearing his eyes away from Genji to head back to the changeroom. He stops, just for a moment when Lúcio calls out, “Keep the shirt on, and I’ll make it worth your while.”</p><p>Baptiste glances over his shoulder, eyeing Lúcio none-too-subtly checking him out. Feeling the heat creep up to his cheeks, Baptiste grabs his jacket from the hook, sliding it on. He drapes his button-down over his arm and joins Lúcio and Genji again as they finish up with the vendor, who is <em> still </em> muttering in Italian.</p><p>“Grazie Signore,” Lúcio says, in his usual pleasant voice. The vendor looks at him and blinks, and Lúcio smiles sweetly, taking the bag from the counter. </p><p>Genji gives the man a quiet, “Thanks,” and Baptiste just nods his head as he passes.</p><p>“What was he saying,” Genji asks Lúcio quietly from beside him as they join the busy street again. Baptiste follows closely behind.</p><p>“Something-something, ‘I didn’t survive the Crisis just to have a group of kids think my shop is a playground.’”</p><p>Genji snorts. “Kids?!”</p><p>“Well, I’ve always said you look good for your age,” Lúcio says to Genji, slapping a hand on his ass and giving it a firm squeeze.</p><p>“I’m flattered that he thinks I’m a <em> kid</em>,” Baptiste says, his fingers flexing, utterly begging to grab the meat of someone’s ass. <em> Anyone’s </em> ass, with the same passion and intensity as Lúcio.</p><p>“Besides, what did he expect?” Genji asks. “Ninety per cent of that store was lingerie.”</p><p>Lúcio looks at Genji, taps his nose and smiles wide. Then he takes a deep breath and sighs, no doubt smelling the heavenly scent of fried food from the trucks lined along the street. They wordlessly pass each one, even though fries are calling out to him like a siren’s song, they <em> all </em> know which truck has the best goods, and that’s Estrada Crepes. They indulge in sweet over savoury, Baptiste and Genji have strawberries and Nutella stuffed inside a folded crepe while Lúcio opts for banana and Nutella. The three of them devour the crepes in about ten seconds and are promptly washed down with iced tea.</p><p>This wasn’t Baptiste’s idea for dinner—he <em> was </em> thinking of treating himself with Gibraltar’s best paella before hitting the clubs, but dessert for dinner with his friends is kind of nice. Maybe he’s resigned himself that tonight is the night they act on this <em> evident </em> sexual tension. Will he be pissed off if he ends up back home, blue balled because he misread them? Abso-fucking-lutely.</p><p>And just like clockwork, as if he <em> willed </em> it into existence, there they go again. Genji swipes his thumb along Lúcio’s lower lip, trying in vain to wipe away Nutella he ends up smearing. Lúcio smiles wide, and time slows down as Genji leans in and kisses Lúcio, sweeping his tongue along his lip before rolling it into Lúcio’s mouth. </p><p>Baptiste watches on, both frustrated and turned on. Genji is <em> never </em> one for public displays of affection so bearing witness to this, in a place so <em> public</em>, is almost voyeuristic. </p><p>Try as he might, though, Baptiste cannot tear his eyes away.</p><p>Would it be <em> too </em> forward to sit on their side of the table and reach out, one hand on Genji’s shoulder, the other on the nape of Lúcio’s neck, to breathe in their air, to kiss them both and <em> finally </em> get what he has so desperately wanted all this time? God, it’s all he <em> wants </em> right now; more than air, more than life itself.</p><p>But instead of acting on his clear desires, he clenches his hands into tight fists as Genji and Lúcio pull apart, looking into each other’s eyes like they’re each other’s world.</p><p>And there goes another pang of jealousy, stabbing Baptiste in the gut like a shard of ice. He knows, that even if he did find someone to fuck, it would just make the chasm of loneliness that much wider. He hasn’t allowed someone in his life since leaving Talon, the risk has been too significant. But now, now with Overwatch and a team, a <em> family </em> watching his back, letting someone—Lúcio and Genji—into his life would make it all worth it. </p><p>“So, what <em> were </em>your plans for tonight?”</p><p>Baptiste blinks back into now, gaze settling on Lúcio. He’s got a sly little smirk on his lips, his eyes are nothing but mischievous. This is a side to Lúcio Baptiste has <em> never </em> seen, hell, this whole night has been a side to Lúcio that he’s never seen, and Baptiste <em> loves </em> it.</p><p>Levelling Lúcio with a matching smirk, Baptiste shrugs playfully. “Shopping, then dinner for one. It was about time I got off base and stretched my legs.”</p><p>Lúcio hums, he nudges Genji with his elbow. “See, I’d believe that if you’d actually bought something.”</p><p>“I…” Baptiste’s mouth hangs open, his eyes flit to the stalls they just walked past. Can Lúcio see through his bullshit? “Nothing caught my eye.”</p><p>“I dunno,” Genji drawls. He captures Baptiste’s attention, and now he has a smirk which is slyer than Lúcio’s. “You seem pretty dressed up for shopping and dinner alone.”</p><p>Baptiste looks down at himself. “It’s just a shirt and jeans.”</p><p>“The thicker nose piercing, for one,” Genji says. “The cologne.” His eyes flit to Lúcio. “If I had to guess, you were planning on meeting someone.”</p><p>“Am I…” Baptiste takes a breath and holds it. It’s not a hard conclusion to come to, he supposes. “Am I that obvious?” he asks, exhaling.</p><p>“Just a little,” Lúcio says, holding up his hand, his thumb and forefinger barely spaced apart. “It makes sense, you’ve been trapped on base for <em> months</em>. The last time you got dressed like this you hooked up with that person instead of you know, <em> actually </em>keeping your post on the mission.”</p><p>“It would’ve blown my cover,” Baptiste says defensively. It was Baptiste’s first and only mission since his self-imposed lockdown. They were at a club, they were undercover to see two major players in a supposed omnic trafficking ring. It was the reason <em> why </em> he enforced it, even something as innocuous as having a good time got him noticed. Was it his fault that they dragged him away to the bathroom after an hour of bumping and grinding on the dancefloor?</p><p>In the end, the duo had links to Talon. It was lucky Talon wasn't there, only because <em> that </em> would have been a shitshow and a half had he been recognised. </p><p>Baptiste blinks back into now and he shrugs. “Refusing would’ve made a scene.”</p><p>“That what you’re calling it?” Lúcio says. He stands, walks around the table, and takes a seat next to Baptiste. He’s close, closer than he has any right to be, with his weight firmly pressed against Baptiste.</p><p>“Yeah,” Baptiste breathes. His heart hammers in his chest, his breathing quickens as Genji moves to sit on his other side. Genji’s hand settles on his back, right between his shoulder blades.</p><p>“Well, we were thinking,” Lúcio says, his hand rests on Baptiste’s knee, “you could come back with us.”</p><p>Baptiste exhales, ragged, as Lúcio’s hand <em> slowly </em> shifts upwards. Genji massages the nape of his neck, his fingertips rub in little circles. </p><p>“We’ve noticed you staring,” Genji whispers in Baptiste’s ear. “We know you saw us.”</p><p>“It was accidental—”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Lúcio says, kneading Baptiste’s inner thigh. One more inch and that hand could be palming him, it takes all of Baptiste’s willpower not to shift, not to pull Lúcio’s hand up to his crotch. “We’ve been thinking about you for a while.”</p><p>Baptiste bites his bottom lip when Lúcio moves his hand further up, a shiver cascades down his spine as he digs the heel of his palm against his half-hard cock. “I’ve been thinking about you too.”</p><p>“Come back with us,” Genji says. His breath caresses Baptiste’s cheek and Baptiste turns his head, looking at Genji. His gaze shifts to Genji’s lips, just begging to be kissed, and Baptiste leans in, ever so slightly. Genji’s nose grazes against his cheek, he feels the barest touch against his lips, and he closes the distance between them. But the kiss is chaste and over far too quickly for Baptiste’s liking. “I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p>Baptiste nods, and before he can process what is happening, he’s pulled to standing by Lúcio. They walk around the outside of the stalls, taking the quickest route to the car. They get a couple of glances from strangers on the street, probably because Baptiste is walking hand in hand with both of them, but it still has that thought at the back of his mind that Talon is watching and ready to pounce.</p><p>Leaving that thought to simmer at the back of his mind, he doesn't let it ruin the fact that he <em> finally </em> has Genji and Lúcio. They make it back to the truck, and Baptiste fumbles getting his keys out of his pocket. He is about to open the door when Lúcio takes them and tosses them to Genji. With a groan, Genji walks to the driver’s side as Lúcio opens the back door and climbs in, practically pulling Baptiste in with him. </p><p>Baptiste is barely buckled up before Lúcio is on him, hands cupping his face and pulling him into a searing kiss. It’s everything Baptiste ever wanted, ever <em> hoped </em> for, and it’s so <em> much </em> better than he had imagined. </p><p>Lúcio pulls away with a soft moan, he looks at Baptiste with eyes full of fire. “I wanted to wait, but I can’t.”</p><p>Baptiste frowns as Genji says, “Come on, I’m <em> driving</em>.”</p><p>“I wanna blow you,” Lúcio says. “Here. Now. I wanna see you, feel you, <em> taste you </em>.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Baptiste says, his cock utterly <em> twitches</em>. Lúcio grins, and Baptiste unclasps his belt, undoes his jeans, reaching inside his underwear. It’s a struggle with him sitting, buckled, and with his knees pressed against the driver’s side seat without bumping Genji unnecessarily, but he manages. </p><p>“Fuck is right,” Lúcio murmurs, his hand wraps around Baptiste’s cock. He tugs slowly, then he sweeps down, looking up at Baptiste as his tongue swirls around the head.</p><p>“Fuck,” Baptiste gasps, picking up Lúcio’s dreads and holding them in a handful. It takes every ounce of willpower not to be an unabashed, moaning mess, to not control the speed of Lúcio’s <em> slow </em> bobbing, to not thrust into his mouth. He feels so good, so <em> fucking </em> good he’s not sure he will be able to hold on—</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Genji hisses from the front. “Could you <em> please </em> fucking <em> stop </em> that? All I can feel are knees digging into my back and it’s a pain in the tits.”</p><p>Lúcio mumbles <em> something </em>around Baptiste’s cock, not bothering to come up to speak. The vibrations send jolts of white-hot pleasure coursing through Baptiste, his hips jerk, he moans.</p><p>A string of loud, angry, and <em> desperate </em> Japanese caries from the front. Baptiste picks up a few swear words. He would find it endearing if he weren’t mere moments from coming down Lúcio’s throat—</p><p>“I knew you were loud in the bedroom,” Lúcio says, looking up at him. “Don’t worry about Genji, he’s fine—”</p><p>“Says you,” Genji retorts. “I didn’t <em> ask </em> to drive.”</p><p>“You got your dick out yet?”</p><p>“I take it back, your mouth was of better use when stuffed with Baptiste’s cock.”</p><p>Lúcio barks a laugh. “He’s got his dick out,” he says, sweeping back down. Baptiste is engulfed in the delicious wet heat of Lúcio’s mouth again, his knees press into the seat in front of him.</p><p>“Sorry,” Baptiste moans. His head tips back, resting against the headrest, his eyes flutter closed. He hears Genji sigh one of those pleasurable sighs and he indulges in the mental image of Genji jerking off while driving.</p><p>Lúcio groans around his cock, he takes Baptiste a little deeper, deep enough he can feel the tightness of his throat. Molten heat pools in Baptiste’s core, he doesn’t know how long he can last.</p><p>“I <em> need </em> you to either <em> finish </em> or <em> stop</em>,” Genji barks. “I can’t <em> take </em> the kicking and the moaning and the fucking <em> teasing </em> I can’t fucking <em> see </em>.”</p><p>“Sorr—Ah—” Baptiste can’t help it, he thrusts into Lúcio’s mouth as he picks up his speed. Lúcio isn’t deterred by it, he goes deeper, and Baptiste can’t hold on any more, Lúcio feels too good. “I’m there, I can’t, I can’t, <em> I can’t—</em>” he’s pushed over the edge, he comes so hard stars burst in his vision. It feels so fucking good Baptiste can’t bring himself to open his eyes. He feels Lúcio pull up, he feels hands on his face, he feels lips pressed against his. He kisses Lúcio as he floats down from his high, and when his senses kick back in, he realises the car is stationary.</p><p>Opening his eyes when Lúcio pulls away, Baptiste looks out the window; they’re parked in front of the base. He sees Genji looking into the backseat, he bites his lip when their eyes meet. </p><p>“Figured I would give you two the opportunity to make yourselves presentable, in case someone is in the workshop.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Baptiste murmurs, taking a slow breath as he tucks himself back into his jeans. He gives Genji an affirmatory nod, and Genji turns back around, driving down the secluded road leading to the hangar. </p><p>They pull into the garage and the lights are off; they’re in the clear. The last thing he wants is to announce to the base that they’ve all hooked up. It’s not something he’s ashamed of, he just values his privacy. Despite the fact that Baptiste has caught them several times already, Genji and Lúcio are pretty good at playing <em> friends </em> around the others.</p><p>But as he steps out of the truck, with Lúcio on his left and Genji on his right, both of whom have wrapped their arms around Baptiste’s waist, he knows this little secret is something that will be hard to keep.</p><p>They make their way to Lúcio’s quarters. He has a larger space for his equipment, but when Baptiste steps through the door, he didn’t realise just how cramped his room was in comparison. </p><p>Lúcio sets the bags down with a heavy sigh, he stretches his arms over his head. Genji sits on the bed, legs apart, his hand gravitates high on his left thigh. It’s only when he hums, when his eyes flutter briefly that Baptiste realises he’s palming himself, and without thought, without hesitation, Baptiste approaches Genji, kneels between his legs and pulls him into a searing kiss. </p><p>Genji gasps as Baptiste’s hand settles on his groin, palming him slowly. Genji is rock fucking hard, he rolls his hips against Baptiste’s hand. The kiss is broken off when Genji tilts his head up slightly, and Baptiste dots kisses over his chin and down his neck, lightly sucking on his skin. He shifts his hands onto the top of Genji’s jeans, undoing them without looking. He hooks his fingers into the top of Genji’s jeans, pulling them down when Genji lifts his ass. </p><p>Baptiste’s eyes drop, he bites his lip when Genji’s cock springs free. He smells Genji before anything else, it sends a jolt of pleasure straight to his dick. The head glistens with pre, it twitches when Baptiste licks his lips. He meets Genji’s gaze as he wraps his hand around his cock, and Baptiste doesn’t take his eyes off him, not as he licks from base to tip, not as he can see Lúcio on the corner of his eye settle on the bed next to Genji to kiss his neck. </p><p>Genji falls back onto his elbows as Lúcio cups the back of his neck, they share a heated kiss as Baptiste swallows Genji down. He feels his own cock, straining almost painfully in his underwear, and with his free hand, undoes his jeans, pushing his underwear down enough to tuck the band under his balls and grips his cock tightly. He sighs through his nose in relief, and he matches his sucking with his tugging, going deeper and deeper. </p><p><em> God</em>, he had no idea just how much he <em> needed </em> this. Not just the relief in the car, to feel someone else’s hands and mouth on him, but to feel the weight, the <em> taste </em> of another cock in his mouth. He wants Lúcio and Genji to do so many things with him, <em> to </em> him, ranging from slow and tender sex to letting them have their way with him, to use him however they see fit. </p><p>He groans when he feels a hand on the top of his head, a quick glance up tells him it’s Lúcio’s. Lúcio presses down, and Baptiste takes Genji deeper, feeling his cock press against his soft palate. Genji’s hips jerk when Lúcio kisses him again, Baptiste feels the tendrils of molten heat coil in his gut. He could come, here and now, if he tried hard enough. Honestly, he’s surprised he’s this hard so quickly after finishing. Right now though, he wants to take his time, to drag this out as long as he can manage, and shifts his hand up to Genji’s thigh to cool off. </p><p>Baptiste’s gaze shifts to Lúcio, to the bulge of his cock in his jeans. He reaches out and palms Lúcio, long and slow, and in turn, Lúcio pushes down on his head harder. Baptiste squeezes his eyes shut as Genji’s cock pushes into his throat, he fights his gag reflex as his nose and forehead are pressed against Genji’s skin.</p><p>Baptiste feels the weight of a second hand on his head, he assumes it’s Genji’s. He holds still for as long as he can, when he lifts his head slightly they let him come up. He only needs a breath, a single moment before he goes back down, this time bobbing. Genji moans again, lustful and desperate, it has Baptiste wanting to take his cock in his hand again but he resists, channelling that energy into palming Lúcio instead. </p><p>“Do you wanna come?” Lúcio murmurs. It’s just loud enough for Baptiste to hear, and it’s immediately followed by Genji cursing in Japanese again.</p><p>Genji sighs, desperation drowns his words when he asks, “Can I?”</p><p>Baptiste knows that question is directed to him, he <em> shows </em>him yes by taking Genji all the way and holding still. His hands slide onto Genji’s hips and he pulls and pushes against them.</p><p>“Fuck,” Genji groans as he tentatively thrusts into Baptiste’s mouth. There’s not a lot of room for him to move but they make it work. Baptiste holds onto Genji tight, hands fisting to grab his shirt at his waist. </p><p>Genji shudders, he moans in absolute pleasure. His hand cups the back of Baptiste’s head as Baptiste tastes him on his tongue, Baptiste swallows him down. He pulls up to get a proper look at Genji, licking away a bead of come as it pools at his slit. </p><p>Genji sits up, looking him in the eye. The moment he hooks his arm around Baptiste’s bicep, Baptiste lets himself be consumed by Genji as his tongue immediately sweeps into Baptiste’s mouth. He’s more insistent than Lúcio, rougher too, not just compared to Lúcio but to most people who share a post-coital kiss. </p><p>If Baptiste had to guess, Genji is nowhere near done with this evening, and that thought alone has Baptiste absolutely raring to go.</p><p>Genji pulls back with a sigh, he looks into Baptiste’s eyes with a soft little smile on his lips. Then his gaze shifts to Lúcio. “I wanna watch you two fuck.”</p><p>Lúcio smirks slyly. “I gotta warn you, Genji’s pretty insatiable. And demanding. Don’t be surprised if you’re fucked six ways from Sunday tonight.”</p><p>“I know what I want,” Genji says with a playful shrug. </p><p>A shiver wracks Baptiste’s entire body. “This is exactly what I’ve wanted.” </p><p>“Us?” Genji says. “Or to be fucked six ways from Sunday?”</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>“You could’ve approached us,” Lúcio says, leaning over to his nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube from the top drawer. “We’ve been lusting for you too.”</p><p>“Well, better late than never,” Baptiste murmurs as Lúcio stands up beside the bed. </p><p>Lúcio takes off his jeans, and underneath are the neon green fishnets he bought from that shop. He would comment that he’s been wearing them all this time, but his eyes are drawn to Lúcio’s cock, thick and heavy as he slowly peels his underwear down without dropping the fishnets.</p><p>Baptiste is sure he’s never undressed quicker in his life. He leaves his clothes <em> and </em> the dick shirt in a heaped pile on the floor, taking himself in his hand as he rests a single knee on the bed. He can’t help but smile as both Genji and Lúcio’s eyes rake up and down his body, as Genji bites his lip, as Lúcio’s lips pull into a sly grin. Baptiste lets himself be devoured by them, he even goes to the effort to put on a show, dragging his fingers along his shaft and swirling his thumb around his leaking slit. </p><p>Lúcio’s hand shoots up then, he makes a twirling motion with his pointed finger. With a wink, Baptiste turns around, he glances over his shoulder in time to see Lúcio take himself in his fist and pump a couple of times. Baptiste’s knees weaken at the sight of him getting off.</p><p>“Hands and knees,” Genji commands. Baptiste’s gaze shifts to him and Genji’s eyes bore into him. “If you’d please.”</p><p>This isn’t the first time Baptiste has been on the receiving end of one of Genji’s commands. Genji often takes lead on missions, it’s the only time he’s really assertive compared to going with the flow in relaxed settings. But <em> this</em>, Genji takes it to a whole other level. It’s the hard gaze, the little playful yet sexy quirk of his lips. Baptiste is sure he won’t be able to <em> not </em> think of this very moment the next time Genji issues him a command on a mission.</p><p>Taking a shaky breath, Baptiste climbs onto the bed. Before his hands touch the duvet, Genji and Lúcio are on him. Genji’s fingertips trace up his spine all the way to the nape of his neck as Lúcio’s hand drags down his side. As Genji leans in to kiss him, Baptiste feels the cool press of a slicked finger massaging his hole.</p><p>Baptiste groans as his lips meet Genji’s, as he feels Lúcio push in. He wants nothing more than to cup Genji’s face, comb his fingers through his hair, pull his head back and kiss his neck, but with Lúcio working behind him he almost feels frozen in place, his hands ball into fists.</p><p>All too soon though, Genji pulls away from him. Baptiste tries chasing him but he stays out of reach, reclining back on the bed with his eyes transfixed on Lúcio’s hands. Lúcio is gentle, cautious, but right now Baptiste doesn’t want to go slow, he wants to be fucked six ways from Sunday like they promised, so he pushes back against Lúcio’s hand, demanding more.</p><p>That gets Genji’s attention, he sits back up, grinning from ear to ear. Lúcio obliges with his silent request, and Baptiste groans in utter pleasure when he feels the stretch of a second finger. It’s not long before Baptiste wants to feel more, and Genji picks up on it before Baptiste acts, picking up the bottle of lube and applying some to his finger.</p><p>Molten heat pools in Baptiste’s core, he can feel the pressure steadily build with the addition of Genji’s finger. There’s something so tantalizing, so <em> dirty </em> about having two people inside him at once. It’s not something he’s tried but <em> fuck </em> , he would be <em> down </em> to try it with them if they’re willing.</p><p>Much to Baptiste’s annoyance, just as they’re getting a good rhythm going, they pull away. Genji appears in front of Baptiste, taking his spot leaning against the headboard with a wicked smirk on his lips. Before Baptiste can really brace himself, he feels the blunt press of Lúcio’s cock. His head falls to his fists, he takes every single glorious inch, right until he feels Lúcio’s hips against his ass. </p><p>Lúcio slowly drags his hand up Baptiste’s back as he feels Genji’s hand cupping his face. He looks up at Genji, lifting himself up onto his elbows, then his hands. Genji climbs off the bed and stands in front of him, and ever so slowly, he starts to undress. It’s almost a striptease, there is a fluidity to Genji’s movements that wouldn’t be there if he <em> weren’t </em> putting on a show. He drops his shirt to the floor, but as his hands settle on the waistband of his jeans, there’s a brief moment of hesitation. </p><p>Tonight, Genji is absent from his armour. This is the most naked Baptiste has seen him; his torso is mostly synthetic skin and patches of circular metal where his vents are. Genji is very much a private person, despite his and Lúcio’s <em> activities</em>. He tends to hide behind baggy clothes, he really only speaks when spoken to, and he keeps his gym hours to the odd times in the early morning or late at night.</p><p>So now, seeing him in a state that is almost vulnerable, Baptiste understands the trust that is being put on him. He keeps his eyes locked with Genji as he drops his jeans, allowing himself to take Genji in when he takes a step back. Synthetic skin gives way to flesh and blood around his navel, all the way to halfway down his thighs where his prosthetics take over.</p><p>Genji smiles, a small little upwards quirk of his lips, his hand slowly drags down his body, wrapping around his cock. He tugs, slow and drawn out, Baptiste exhales, stuttered, as a milky-white bead pools at his slit.</p><p>Baptiste licks his lips, desperate to feel Genji on his tongue again. Genji looks down at him, eyes burning with lust, and as he takes a step, Baptiste all but leans forward as far as he can with Lúcio’s hands tightly gripped on his hips— </p><p>“Forgetting something?”</p><p>Genji stops his approach, his eyes flick up to Lúcio, and he groans. “Really?”</p><p>“You said later.”</p><p>“<em> Later </em> later.”</p><p>Baptiste doesn’t look over his shoulder, but the lack of thrusting is enough evidence to know that he and Genji are caught in a staring competition. Watching Genji though, as he scrunches his nose, as he bounces his leg on the spot, he’s cracking. </p><p>“Fine,” Genji groans, the upwards quirk of his lips soothes the subtle bite in his tone. He stomps dramatically over to the bags left beside the door, digging through them until he pulls out those gold hotpants. He holds them up and winces. “There is <em> no way </em> I’m going to fit in these.”</p><p>“It’ll be fine,” Lúcio says. The grip on his hips tightens, he grinds against Baptiste. </p><p>“It <em> would </em> have been fine if not for <em> this</em>,” Genji retorts, grabbing himself again. </p><p>“Just put them on so I can put my mouth to use,” Baptiste mutters.</p><p>Genji <em> grins</em>, Lúcio barks a laugh from behind him. Lúcio drags his hand up Baptiste’s back slowly, hooking around his shoulder.</p><p>“Now who’s demanding,” Lúcio purrs.</p><p>“Well, I can’t say no to <em> that</em>.” Genji turns around, showing off that gorgeous ass of his, and <em> slowly </em>pulls the hotpants on. Baptiste can’t help but rock back against Lúcio, spurning him to start thrusting again, albeit slowly. </p><p>Genji stays facing away from them as he rests one hand on his hip and looks over his shoulder. He owns the room and he <em> knows </em> it too based on that devilish little glint in his eye. But it’s his ass that keeps Baptiste’s attention, from the words <em> 100% Bitch </em> boldly emblazoned on it, the fact that the shorts are definitely on the tighter side. </p><p>Fuck, Baptiste could bounce a credit chip off that perfectly round ass.</p><p>“Fucking sexy,” Lúcio says, he thrusts a little harder. “Turn around, I wanna see the goods.”</p><p>Genji turns slowly and Baptiste cannot help but grin at the sight of Genji’s cock pointing upwards towards his hip.</p><p>“God<em> damn</em>,” Baptiste breathes.</p><p>“Goddamn is right,” Genji says, looking down at himself. “I’m sure these shorts are about to cut off circulation to my lower half.”</p><p>“Get them off and get over here,” Baptiste says. “I’d hate for you to <em> suffer </em>any more than you already are.”</p><p>Genji shoots Baptiste a grin, pushing the shorts down. They bunch and roll up around his thighs and when they finally fall to his ankles, he gives them a good kick away from him. He takes a deep, relieving breath as he steps forward, cock in his hand. </p><p>Reaching out, Baptiste wraps his hand around Genji’s cock. Every single part of him is <em> screaming </em> at him to swallow Genji down again, but he resists that, going slowly and pressing small kisses down his shaft, to the base and back up again, really taking the time to worship Genji’s cock. He makes eye contact with Genji as he wraps his lips around the head, the look of pure pleasure in Genji’s eyes as he applies a little suction makes Baptiste’s cock twitch. </p><p>Genji’s lips part and now, <em> now </em>Baptiste gives in, utterly devouring Genji. Genji lets out the most delicious moan, his hand settles on top of Baptiste’s head, this time not even asking to fuck his face. Behind him, Lúcio picks up his pace, the grip on his hips tightens just that little bit more, sitting on the right side of painful.</p><p>“This is so fucking hot,” Lúcio says, slowing to a grind. “I’m torn between wanting to drag this out as long as we can manage and utterly losing myself in this moment.”</p><p>“We could switch things up a bit,” Genji says, a sly smirk spreads on his lips as he glances down at Baptiste. “If you don’t mind.”</p><p>Genji pulls away, and Baptiste takes in a deep breath, he wipes away a dribble of spit on his chin with the back of his hand. “Not at all.” </p><p>Genji steps away, Baptiste watches him pick up the lube on the bed before climbing on. He settles behind Lúcio but that’s all he can really see from this angle. Lúcio moans, he <em> shudders</em>, his thrusting stutters before he slows back to a grind. Baptiste wishes there was a mirror or something so he can see Lúcio’s face without straining his neck</p><p>“Can we—” Baptiste says as Lúcio murmurs, “Hang on a minute.” Baptiste cranes his neck as far as he can, watching Lúcio pull out. </p><p>“On your back,” Lúcio orders.</p><p>Baptiste smirks, rolling onto his back. Lúcio settles between his legs, his hands drag up Baptiste’s calves, catching on the back of his knees as he pushes his legs back. Lúcio quickly lines himself up and pushes in, Baptiste’s eyes flutter as Lúcio’s starts a slow rhythm. </p><p>Keeping his gaze on Genji as he settles behind Lúcio, Baptiste watches as Genji kisses his neck. Genji sighs through his nose as Lúcio’s mouth hangs open, groaning and <em> quivering</em>. </p><p>Genji takes Lúcio’s hair in a handful, in a move mirroring that time in the gym. He doesn’t pull back, though. Right now, this moment shared between the three of them is gentle. Baptiste can’t tear his eyes away from them, the look of pure bliss on Lúcio’s face as Genji sucks on his neck, the satisfied smirk on Genji’s lips as Lúcio <em> moans</em>. </p><p>There’s a brief moment of stillness, of quiet. Not a single breath passes their lips. Then, suddenly, it’s shattered. Lúcio <em> groans </em> , he hunches forward, hands resting on Baptiste’s pecs. Baptiste reaches out, hands settling on Lúcio’s shoulders as Genji fucks Lúcio <em> hard</em>. </p><p>Lúcio’s breaths grow more ragged, and with a wicked smile on his lips, Genji pulls Lúcio’s head back, revealing the gorgeous column of his throat. Lúcio is pulled upright again, and with his eyes firmly on Baptiste's, Genji licks his neck, all the way up to his ear.</p><p>“He’s ready for you,” Genji purrs. “If you want.”</p><p>Baptiste is sure his brain short-circuits. It’s a miracle that little <em> request </em> didn’t have him coming.</p><p>“Please,” Lúcio pleads. “It’s what I’ve been thinking about non-stop since the gym this morning.”</p><p>Chuckling, Baptiste flashes back to this morning, working out while sporting a semi and <em> desperate </em> for them to look at him. “You did see…”</p><p>“Hard to miss,” Genji says, eyes dropping to Baptiste’s cock. </p><p>“Okay,” Baptiste breathes, and Lúcio exhales, slow and stuttered.</p><p>“First though,” Genji says, pressing one last kiss to Lúcio’s shoulder before pulling away. He sits on his knees next to Baptiste, and with a wink, wraps his hand around Baptiste’s cock and in an instant, Baptiste is engulfed in the wet heat of Genji’s mouth.</p><p>Baptiste <em> moans</em>. Genji doesn’t stop, not until his nose and forehead are pressed against Baptiste’s skin. Genji holds still for more than a few moments, and Baptiste can’t help but rest his hand on Genji’s head, taking his hair in a handful, tugging gently to get him moving. </p><p>Genji obliges, bobbing up and down. They feel <em> so </em> fucking <em> amazing </em> that Baptiste has to focus on his breathing, on the little crack in the ceiling to stop from coming here and now, before he grants Lúcio’s request.</p><p>Much to Baptiste’s relief, Genji pulls up. He meets Baptiste’s eyes as he spits on his cock, then shifts his gaze to Lúcio. Lúcio pulls out and rests on his hands and knees. Baptiste wastes no time, climbing up on his knees, lining himself up at Lúcio’s hole and pushing in. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, <em> fuck </em> ,” Lúcio shouts, gripping the headboard tightly. “God <em> don’t </em>fucking stop!”</p><p>Every inch Baptiste pushes in leaves him almost dizzy. He hooks one hand on Lúcio’s shoulder, the other stays curled around his hip. Behind him, Genji kisses his neck, and Baptiste moans Genji’s cock <em> intentionally </em> sweeps along his crack.</p><p>“May I?” Genji whispers.</p><p>“Fuck <em> yes</em>,” Baptiste replies. </p><p>Genji moves away from him, Baptiste watches from over his shoulder as Genji lubes himself up. With his hand wrapped around the base of his cock, Genji spreads Baptiste, he feels the cool slick before he pushes in, ever so slowly. Baptiste reaches behind him, cupping the back of Genji’s head as Genji sucks on his neck. </p><p>Baptiste rocks his hips slowly, eyes fluttering closed. Genji’s hands explore his body, warm flesh and cool metal glide against his skin. This moment, this singular point in time is <em> exactly </em> what he wanted, what he had wished for, time and time again. He would give <em> everything </em> to live in this for the rest of his life. </p><p>“Pull his hair,” Genji whispers, his lips ghost the shell of Baptiste’s ear. “He likes it way too much.” </p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” Lúcio begs. </p><p>Slowly, Baptiste shifts the hand on Lúcio’s shoulder, dragging it up to his neck. Lúcio arches under the touch, he takes Lúcio’s dreads in a handful and pulls—</p><p>“Harder!”</p><p>Baptiste pulls back harder—</p><p>“Harder! <em> Harder! </em>”</p><p>Lúcio tightens around him as Baptiste pulls his hair so hard he practically lifts him up.</p><p>“There, <em> there— </em> God <em> fucking fuck! </em>” Lúcio pants, moans in that same desperate way from the gym all those months ago, and Baptiste can barely keep it together. Genji fucks him hard and fast, Lúcio takes hold of his cock, his hips jerk.</p><p>Baptiste growls as it all becomes too much. Their moans, their heavy, gasping breaths, the tightness of Genji’s grip on his waist, it’s too much, too much, <em> too much— </em></p><p>“Fuck,” Baptiste groans, scooping up Lúcio and pressing his back to his chest. He keeps the tightness on his hair, moaning against his neck as he comes. Lúcio is right there, hips bucking wildly as he coats a pillow with come. </p><p>Genji continues thrusting, growing harder and more wild with each passing moment. Baptiste sucks in a breath through his teeth as oversensitivity takes hold, and gasps in relief when Genji slows to a grind. </p><p>Pressing one last kiss to Lúcio’s shoulder, Baptiste lets go of his hair. Lúcio falls to his hands, humming. </p><p>“Fuck <em> me </em>that was good.”</p><p>Baptiste cannot help but smirk, letting out a breath as Genji pulls out. He falls to the bed beside Lúcio, and Baptiste pulls away from Lúcio. Lúcio rolls onto his back, Genji tosses the come-covered pillow to the floor and they move apart, leaving enough space for Baptiste to collapse onto the mattress between them.</p><p>“That was <em> very </em> fucking good,” Genji says, resting on his elbow and draping a leg over Baptiste’s. He leans in slowly, his nose grazes against Baptsite’s cheek and Baptiste closes the distance, kissing him, parting his lips when Genji’s tongue licks against the seam. Baptiste’s hand shifts up to the nape of Genji’s neck, his hair spilling between his fingers.</p><p>The kiss recedes, and Baptiste looks into Genji’s eyes as he pulls away. “Perfect.”</p><p>“We were wondering,” Lúcio says, rolling onto his side and mirroring Genji. “If you’d like to do this again.”</p><p>“Yes,” Baptiste breathes.</p><p>“We’d like to let you into our lives, too,” Genji says. </p><p>“Fuck <em> yes</em>.” Baptiste smiles. “After tonight, I <em> never </em> want to leave your sides.”</p><p>Lúcio rushes in, kissing Baptiste with burning passion. Baptiste lets himself be consumed by it, wrapping an arm around Lúcio’s shoulders and keeping him close. Lúcio then breaks off the kiss, reaching for Genji and making out with him over him.</p><p>Baptiste watches on and smiles as he rests his other arm over Genji’s waist. Right now, his heart is full and bursting, his wish was granted. Right now, the world doesn’t seem as dreary as it was just a few short hours ago. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blooming is a champ and made art <a href="https://twitter.com/bloomingjellies/status/1306020902379847681">featuring Genji in those hotpants.</a> Give blooming your love!! </p><p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/BeanChillie">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/ChillieBean">PillowFort!</a> Come say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>